


One More Stop

by filmfanatic82



Series: Making a Change [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, Fluff, Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: “One more stop. Promise.” Kimberly leaned over the console and took hold of Trini’s hand, giving it a light but reassuring squeeze.“Okay. But it better be a quick one, Princess.”------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Just some late night Trimberly drabble inspired by a tumblr post





	One More Stop

“Where are we going now?” Trini huffed out in a frustrated exhale of breath. She was trying her best not to be cranky, especially not after all that Kimberly had done for her, but she had hit her physical, mental, and emotional breaking point well over two hours ago. 

Trini’s 18th birthday should’ve been just like every other one of her birthdays. A family dinner followed by her mother’s famous Tres Leche cake and a few generic presents that would ultimately end up crammed away under her bed resigned to collect dust for all of eternity.

But no, this birthday was different. This birthday had been a day that Trini had been prepping and preparing for, for well over a year now. Ever since she had mustered up the courage to come out to her parents only to be met with an almost suffocating backlash of homophobia and general level of disgust. It was the day that she would pack up all of her worldly belongings, three duffle bags to be exact, and officially move out of her parents' house for once and for all. It was her first day of real freedom.

Although Trini had never directly talked to Kimberly about her private war of emotions surrounding that day, Kimberly still managed to know exactly what to do to make it a little bit more bearable. She always knew just what Trini needed. Even sometimes before Trini could figure it out herself.

So, that morning, Kimberly was merely there in the driveway when Trini left her house, waiting for her with a cup of coffee and her favorite lemon custard donuts. It wasn’t anything special, and yet, it meant the world to Trini. Kimberly Hart -- her drop-dead gorgeous, amazingly beautiful girlfriend -- was her “ride or die” person. 

After their celebratory donuts and coffee breakfast, they had spent the rest of the day, essentially setting up Trini’s new life. Met with the realtor to pick up the apartment keys followed by a few trips to Ikea, Target, and Home Depot to ensure that Trini had the basics to survive. 

Now, though, all Trini wanted was to get home, change into her extra comfy sweats, and curl up in with Kimberly. 

“One more stop. Promise.” Kimberly leaned over the console and took hold of Trini’s hand, giving it a light but reassuring squeeze. 

“Okay. But it better be a quick one, Princess.” 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Why the hell are we here?” Trini trailed behind Kimberly, utterly unsure as to why they were in some random, seemingly closed, barbershop on the outskirts of Angel Grove. This was the last place on earth that she was expecting Kimberly to take her to… especially today.

“You’ll see.”

Kimberly made her back through the empty shop, disappeared into the back room for a moment, and then re-emerged with what was nothing short of a real, live goddess of a woman. 

“Trini meet Tommi.” 

“Um… Hi?” Trini shoved her hands deep into her pockets as she felt a wave of awkwardness wash over her. 

“Glad to finally meet you. Kim’s been gushin’ about you non-stop for well over a year now.” 

“Tommi’s my go-to woman whenever I need help taming this wild mess,” Kimberly explained with a warm smile as she reached up and ran her hands through her short, wavy locks. “Thought maybe since today’s all about new beginnings that maybe she could help you out as well.” 

“You mean…” Trini trailed off as her fingers subconsciously wandered up towards her signature braids on the right side of her head. 

“Yeah. But only if you want to.” 

Trini couldn’t help but match Kimberly’s smile. Kimberly had somehow once again read Trini’s mind. “All right.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trini sat in the barber chair, trying her best to keep her ever-growing anxiety at bay. 

Yes, she had wanted this for some time now… more than some time. Three years to be exact. Ever since she had casually mentioned wanting to shave the side of her head to her mother and was immediately told that her hair -- along with most other aspects of her life -- was not something she solely could make decisions on. That, as long as Trini lived under her parents' roof, that she would have adhered to their rules, which apparently included no “alternative” hairstyles.

And so, Trini took up braiding the right side of her head. 

At first, it was merely an act of rebellion. Just something she did on a daily basis to royally tick off her mother. 

And as time passed, though, those braids began to mean so much more than that. They were a constant reminder that Trini truly was not free to be the person she wanted to be. That she still had to abide by someone else’s guidelines, regardless of what she wanted deep down inside. 

The only person that was ever allowed to touch those braids, beside herself, was Kimberly. 

Shortly, after they officially got together, Kimberly had taken it upon herself to redo Trini's braids every few days or so. She would wait until they were alone together, sometimes when they were studying after school or after one of their training sessions, and then would start the ritualistic process of undoing and redoing one by one those braids.

Kimberly just seemed to understand the importance of the braids and what they symbolized to Trini.

“You want to do the honors?” Tommi asked Kimberly, as she gave the chair one more pump for good measure. 

“I’d love to. As long as you're cool with it?” 

Trini’s teeth ever so slightly sunk down into her bottom lip as she locked eyes with Kimberly and gave a small nod in confirmation. “Just don’t fuck it up.”

“Never.” 

And with that single word, Tommi flipped the clippers on and handed them over Kimberly. 

Trini shut her eyes and let the comforting hum drown out the rest of her thoughts.

/////////////////////////////////

“So?” Kimberly asked as she delicately traced her fingers over the fresh patch of stubble over Trini’s right ear. “What do you think?”

Kimberly hadn’t been able to keep her hands off of Trini’s hair ever since Tommi had spun the chair around and announced that she was all set twenty minutes ago. All while they had said their goodbyes, exited the shop, and now as they stood out in the parking lot, Kimberly's hands were busy, playfully touching Trini’s ombre locks.

Trini honestly didn’t know what to think at that very moment. Her mind still couldn’t get over the mere fact that she had finally gone through with shaving off her braids, let alone that her girlfriend had been the one to do it. 

That she had managed to survive all these years and had made it to today. The first day of real freedom.

Trini tried to hold back the tears welling in her eyes, but it was little to no use. Her emotions for once were just too powerful.

“Thank you.”

Kimberly leaned down and planted a loving kiss on Trini’s forehead in response. “I love you.”

“You too, Princess.”

Without another moment’s hesitation, Kimberly intertwined her hand with Trini’s and dragged her towards the car with a coy, suggestive smirk. “Now, c’mon. Let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @thequeeranger on tumblr for her original post that inspired this drabble. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are more than welcome. Enjoy!


End file.
